Forgive Us Our Trespass
by The Lady Avaritia
Summary: The remnants of the most notorious ANBU team ever mourn for their captain with a familiar argument. It's not Hopeless this time. Companion piece to Bang the Bass and Life as We Know It.


**Title: Forgive Us Our Trespass**

**Rating: T**  
><strong>Spoilers: <strong>general

**Characters**: Anko; Kakashi; Kurenai

**Summary: ** The remnants of the most notorious ANBU team ever mourn for their captain with a familiar argument. It's not Hopeless this time. Companion piece to Bang the Bass and Life as We Know It.

**Disclaimer: **disclaimed

**Author Note:** This is the final part, I guess. It didn't turn out as good as planned but I hope you like it, anyway.

**Author: **_Lady Avaritia_

'Uchiha Itachi is dead,' Tsunade announced to the three jounin in her office.

She looked positively older and somewhat tired. There were rings under her eyes covered with make-up but still visible, and her hazel eyes were bloodshot and sunken.

She rubbed her forehead.

'Kakashi, according to your report his battle with Sasuke happened on the grounds f the old Uchiha meeting place, yes?'

The silver-haired ninja nodded.

'I want the three of you to retrieve his body and return it to Konoha for proper burial.

'But – '

'No but, Shizune! Regardless of what he's done, he was Konoha shinobi, and I believe you will agree with me, Kurenai, Kakashi, Anko?'

'Yes…'

'Mhmmm…;

'Yeah…'

'Then go!' the Hokage ordered.

The three disappeared.

'Who'd think, after all these years he'd end up like this?' Anko wondered as she picked her way through the ruins of the battle state.

'He's always been so… I still can't believe he did what he did!' Kurenai said softly.

'Yeah,' Kakashi agreed. 'Out of all of us, he seemed like the least likely to snap and pull some shit like that…Found him!'

Itachi's body was at the very top of the building by one half-collapsed wall.

Blood had dried on the corners of his mouth and on his chin, there was blood on his fingers, but most of it had been washed away, the scent of rain still heavy in the air.

The Uchiha's charcoal eyes wee half-lidded, and his smile was just barely curved in the smallest of smiles.

It occurred to Kakashi that the boy had never looked so… fragile.

Kurenai dropped on her knees next to his head, and cupped his cheek in a motherly gesture.

'He's so cold!' she gasped.

'What did you expect?' Anko snapped. 'He's two days dead!'

Tears prickled in the other kunoichi's red eyes.

'I'm sorry, I'm sorry,' her dango-obsessed friend kneeled next to her and put an arm on her shoulder. 'This is hard on us all.'

Kakashi kneeled on Itachi's other side, and covered the weasel's eyes with his palm to close them.

'If Shisui was here, he'd have a made a joke,' he noted solemnly.

'No, he'd have told me to honor the occasion by sleeping with him,' Anko said and laughed. Her laugh sounded shrill, thin, as if she just might cry.

'Do you think that maybe they saw each other again. Itachi and Shisui I mean. Do you think, maybe they're together now wherever the hell they are,' she asked through wrecking sobs.

'You are an idiot, Itachi!' Anko said sternly, and blinked rapidly to drive the tears away.

'But a great friend,' Kakashi said rather solemnly.

'Whatever you did… I wish you'd talked about it. I wish you'd let us help...' Kurenai cradled his head into her lap.

'Maybe we should honor the occasion with a drink?' Kakashi offered.

'Let's see, what club should we hit first? There's club "Was", there's "Wrong"...' Anko started the well-familiar conversation.

'Those places shut down a long time ago…'  
>'Oh no!'<p>

'Yeah "Oh No" shut down too!'  
>'There's "Where".'<br>'Where's "Where"?'

'"Where's where "Was" was isn't it?'  
>'No "Was" wasn't where "Where" was, "Was" was where "Wrong" was right?'<p>

'Okay...'

'No "Okay" that place is lame.'

'"Okay" is lame? I thought "Lame" was a gay bar... Or is that "Wrong"?'  
>'That's wrong, that's not "Wrong".'<p>

'Guys, focus!'  
>'Oh I like "Focus" let's go there!'<br>'Where?'  
>'Not "Where", "Focus"!'<p>

'I thought "Focus" was closed?'

The gaps where Itachi or Shisui should've been were painfully obvious like fresh gaping wounds.

But of course, they all knew that those wounds would eventually heal. And maybe the scars would be just as ugly and jagged and painful…a reminder of people that used to be, things that could've been and never were.

'No, "Was" was closed; once "Was" shut down it reopened "Is Closed"'  
>'"Closed" is opened!'<br>'No, "Closed" is closed.'

'Just pick a bar, okay?'

'Not "Okay" "Okay" is lame.'

'"Lame" is a gay bar!'

'Actually, guys, I winded up there on one occasion and I'm pretty sure it's pronounced "Lamey"'

'Okay, Kakashi…'

'Not "Okay"'

'"Okay" is lame"

"I know… A gay bar!'

'Ah, well…'

'Not "Well"!'

'So it's "Hopeless" then, isn't it?'

'No…It's never hopeless.'

'The bar, I mean the bar!'

'Oh, okay…'

'Not "Okay"!'

'Hopeless!'

''Ahh, fine!'

'Hey, we can go to "Fine"! It's a new place.'

'"Fine" is fine…So, not hopeless?'

'Nope…fine.'


End file.
